


Wrong Turn

by Sakuyan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, more tags to be added later, slow burn (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/pseuds/Sakuyan
Summary: It was a battle; Keith fought many of them before. But the aftermath of this one will change everything.





	Wrong Turn

**Author's Note:**

> hey hello I jumped on the bandwagon of galra!shiro and this was the result.
> 
> Be warned I haven't watched too much of Voltron... so I'll be taking a lot of creative liberties with things. x'DD;; So treat me gently?
> 
> Be prepared for a long ride with a lot of angst. Why? Because I love angst. No other reason needed. ;P
> 
> Commentary and feedback is appreciated! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows~

His head hurts. His chest hurts. Every inch of his body feels like it's been torn apart and carelessly glued back together in all the wrong places. Keith pinches an eye shut, a groan of pain floating off his lips. Even his nerves ache. What was he doing to get hurt this badly? He can't remember. He doesn't even know who he is, let alone why he was in some kind of mech, floating in space. 

Blood trickles down his temple. A grunt escapes from between clenched teeth as he tries to move. His arm cracks. Yep, he's not moving that anytime soon. Keith attempts to move his leg, only for that to crack too. Not moving that either. _So... I'm going to die in this weird mech thing. Great._

There's crackling from some kind of communication device as a voice echoes. Keith doesn't know who it belongs to. But it does sound panicked, making him think it's likely an ally. Before he can think more, his eyelids flutter. He's beginning to feel like he's floating... and the pain is disappearing...

=w=

To say Shiro's panicked is an enormous understatement. When Keith's mech was attacked, leaving it in pieces, his heart leapt out of his chest and lodged itself in his throat. The large Galran demanded they get him _back_ , to make sure his mate is okay, but they say it's almost impossible. Keith's floated far, almost too far for them to reach. It leaves Shiro no other choice - he gets in his own mech and shoots off after his most precious person.

When he reaches the tatters of Keith's mech, Shiro has to swallow against the hard lump in his throat. There's blood. A lot of it. And every bit of it is Keith's. He gets out of his own mech and in the control room of his beloved mate's; Shiro bites hard on his lip when he sees it's every bit destroyed like the outside. And there's even more blood.

The Galra moves the pieces like they're made of paper, and when Keith's revealed, Shiro has to use all his willpower to not crumble on the spot. His little human looks horrendous. His right arm is obviously broken, as well as his left leg, and a fine line of blood dwindles down his head. That's only fresh; there's a considerable amount of crusted, dried blood on various parts of Keith's body. Taking Keith gently in his arms, Shiro maneuvers him to his mech.

Keith is pliant and like a ragdoll; Shiro has to be careful so his limbs don't flounder everywhere. A low growl rumbles in his chest as he sits in his seat, placing his mate in his lap as he takes off. Keith has to be okay. He has to. He has to...

=w=

As soon as Shiro reaches the ship, Galran doctors are quick to take Keith to the infirmary. Shiro paces, teeth clenched and claws digging in his palms as he waits. He doesn't have to for very long - a female doctor approaches the agitated Galra and gives him a tight lipped smile.

"His situation is grim. Very grim," she says, a sad sigh dripping from her lips. "You should sit down, Shiro... this won't be easy to hear."

Shiro's head swims. Panic and raw fear grips his heart and squeezes painfully. He sits, considering not looking at her. But he lifts his head up, ears pressed against his head. He doesn't want to hear it. But at the same time, he knows he has to.

"Keith is in a coma."

Those words punch Shiro square in the stomach. He lets out a low whine, clutching the seat so hard it breaks the flimsy material. The doctor is silent for a few moments, letting the Galra work out his grief, before she continues. 

"His arm is fractured in several places. His leg may need to be amputated, the damage is that severe. He has a punctured lung and three broken ribs. And, if the poor boy hadn't suffered enough, he has some brain damage. If he wakes up, he may not remember anything."

Each thing she lists off punch Shiro in the gut to the point he's doubled over and gripping his middle, tears falling from his eyes as he cries out in agony. _Keith... my precious boy... this wasn't supposed to happen..._

She places a hand on the larger man's shoulder. "I've already mentioned to your superiors you have to be with him right now. Letting you fight while your mate is in such a poor state wouldn't bode wise."

"T... Thank you," Shiro says quietly, forcing himself to look at her again. "I... I have to see him."

She nods. "Of course. The bed is big enough so you can be with him." Shiro gives her a tiny smile of gratitude. "Being near you will help with the healing process... for both of you."

The doctor walks away, leaving Shiro to himself. He closes his eyes in pain. Keith isn't built to withstand such terrible injuries. He knew, even without her saying, the chance of his mate surviving was slim. 

Steeling himself, Shiro makes the trek to the infirmary, knowing it would be his home for a long while.


End file.
